As various forms of distributed computing, such as cloud computing, have come to dominate the computing landscape, security has become a bottleneck issue that currently prevents the complete migration of various capabilities associated with sensitive data into cloud-based infrastructures, and/or other distributive computing models. This is at least partially because many owners and operators of data centers that provide access to data and other resources are hesitant to allow their data and resources to be accessed, processed, and/or otherwise used, by virtual assets in the cloud.
A major security issue in a cloud computing environment is that vulnerabilities associated with virtual assets are not always known or understood at the time the virtual assets are created and deployed, e.g., instantiated, in a given computing environment and, once deployed, detecting and/or responding to newly identified vulnerabilities through “normal” communications channels associated with the virtual assets can be challenging, if not impossible.
In addition, in some cases, malicious entities can take control of a virtual asset. In these cases, the malicious entity often takes over, or closes down, normal communications channels associated with the virtual asset. Consequently, in some cases, the malicious entity can mask the fact they have taken control of the virtual asset from other entities outside the virtual asset, such as entities deployed by the owner to monitor and enforce security policies. This leaves the malicious entity relatively free to manipulate the virtual asset under its control and access any data used by the virtual asset, with little concern of detection by the legitimate owner of the virtual asset. Even in cases where the legitimate owner of the virtual asset does become aware that the virtual asset has been compromised, if the malicious entity has shut down, or taken control of, the normal communications channels associated with the virtual asset, the malicious entity can thwart any traditional efforts by the legitimate owner to communicate with the virtual asset and/or repair the virtual asset.
What is needed is a method and system for protecting and repairing a virtual asset from damage by potential security threats.